


Aberystwyth kids

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, London, Love, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I grew up together and have been best friends forever. Then my family moves to London and my heart breaks. I can't forget him. We meet again years later. Are we just friends or is there more to our story?Set in the present with short flashbacks to them as teens.Contains smut.Best friends to lovers.This is written of prompt. Hope you enjoy this C!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, alcohol abuse.
> 
> Will contain smut

**School days**

“Taron, I still need to get my homework done” I laughed as he took my hand and dragged me with him.

“You can still do that later” he smiled. He wasn’t really a hard-working student but that didn’t mean he wasn’t good in school. I don’t know how he did it.

We have been friends for as long as I can remember. We had both grown up in Aberystwyth and went to school there. We were both outsiders but we had each other. He had always been there for me and I for him.

I gave in to him, as I always did, and we walked to the pub we regularly visited. We had a fun time whenever the two of us were together, even if we weren’t allowed to drink alcohol yet.

I got home later that day and groaned as I remembered my homework. I unlocked the door of my parents’ house and waved Taron goodbye. He only lived a few houses down the road.

“I’m home” I yelled as I made my way up the stairs to my room.

“Clare, there is something we need to discuss” my dad said. He wasn’t usually that serious. What was going on?

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to sit down at the living room table, opposite my dad and next to my mom.

“I need to get my homework done” I said, a bit in a rush to get everything done by tonight.

My mom looked at me weirdly, too.

“What’s going on?” I asked, confused.

My mom sighed “Your dad got a job in London. This is a huge opportunity.”

“What – what do you mean?” I asked worriedly. Please, please let this not be true.

“We will be moving to London this summer” my dad said and my whole world collapsed.

“What do you mean you’re moving to London?” Taron asked after I had run over to his place, my eyes full of tears.

“I – I don’t know. My dad got a job there so I have to move” my voice was breaking. I couldn’t leave my home, and Taron.

He frowned and tears filled his eyes too “I – I’m so sorry”

“I wish I could just stay with you” I said and Taron pulled me into a hug.

I breathed him in and enjoyed the moment of the two of us together. We would only have 4 weeks left until I would have to leave forever.

“Don’t worry” Taron said as he put his hand under my chin “We will stay in contact and as soon as I’m 18 I can move to London”

I smiled and my pulse quickened at the way he looked at me “I would love that”

**Today**

“Urgh” I groaned as I tried to get past people moving like slugs on the tube. Rush hour in London was the worst.

I caught the train just before the doors closed and we took off. I took a deep breath, but the train was so packed there was no oxygen left for me.

I had lived in London for the past 10 years but these kinds of things I would probably never get used to. I had had a hard time adjusting to London after having lived in a rather small city. At least compared to London. I thought back to Aberystwyth for a moment and immediately Taron entered my mind. I wished I could say I had forgotten about him but I still thought of him every day. We had stayed in contact for a while after I had left, but then we just lost contact. It was probably a natural thing to happen, I was too far away to stay in contact with him. From what I had heard he lived in London now too, and he was a quite successful actor. I was so happy for him, I wished I could just hug him and we could catch up. Maybe I would run into him at some point, but that was highly unlikely.

I got off at Knightsbridge station and made my way through the crowds. I checked my watch. It was still early and I had some time left.

I walked into Harrods where I have been working for almost 5 years now. At some point I had learned the way through the labyrinth that it was after I had gotten lost several times. I took the escalator up to the 2nd floor. I worked in the men’s wear department. It was a good job, even though most clients were effortful but they were rich so I guessed they could be. I had always wanted to study fashion design but I guessed it would stay a dream forever.

“Hello” Amber said as she walked into the staff room. We had been working together ever since we both started here and she was my best friend.

“Hi” I smiled and we hugged.

“There are works on Circle line” she groaned “It took me ages to get here”

I cringed. She had to change from Circle Line to Piccadilly Line every day. Good thing I lived near King’s Cross so I could just take the Piccadilly Line to Knightsbridge.

“We should just live right here” I joked. The places were unaffordable. I wonder if Taron lived in the city centre.

“Let’s hope today will be quiet” Amber said as she got out of her coat.

“Yeah” I agreed as I adjusted my name tag on my blouse. “Are we still up for tonight?”

We had planned to go out to party at that new club nearby tonight.

“Of course” Amber laughed “Wouldn’t want to miss getting wasted with you”

I laughed. We got pretty drunk every now and then.

“Can’t wait” I singsonged.

Today was pretty busy but at least the work day flew by in the blink of an eye.

“Let’s go” I said as Amber and I got into our coats, grabbed our purses and walked outside into the icy cold London air. You couldn’t expect anything else in November.

The Dolce Club was a short walk away and we got in line behind all the other people already waiting.

“It’s freezing” I whined as we waited for what felt like years.

“We’re almost inside” Amber said. She was shaking as badly as I was.

“That better be worth it” I laughed.

I was so relieved once we got inside. It was a boutique club, it seemed intimate. There were plush sofas and stools everywhere. We practically ran to a free table and I let out a sigh once we sat down.

“Let’s get drunk” I stated and Amber laughed.

The music was absolutely great, had lots of variation and was mixed really well. We danced all night long and felt really comfortable and relaxed. There were no creepy guys around which was certainly a bonus.

Suddenly I had to think of Taron again and what it would be like to have him there with us. With me. Dancing with him, hips against hips. I shuddered. _Must be the alcohol_ I thought but deep down I knew better.

We had gotten along so well when we had been younger, my heart picked up whenever he had been around. I didn’t know what it was at the time. But I knew now. He had become more and more attractive judging by the pictures I saw online and I just couldn’t help it. The two of us would be the perfect couple.

“I need to get laid” I said to Amber and she laughed. I was joking, more or less. There was only one man I hoped would get me laid.

I opened my eyes slowly, too afraid to meet the sunlight shining in.

“Oh shit” I groaned. My head hurt like a bitch. And how was the sun already up? I had to be at work by…

“Shit” I hissed as I sat up and glanced at my watch. It was 9 AM. I would have to be at work by 10 AM at the latest. We normally started work half an hour early to get everything ready for when the customers arrived.

I looked around. I was laying on Amber’s sofa. I didn’t know how I got there but her place was closer to Harrods than mine.

I got up, my legs were shaking. I hadn’t been this wasted in… forever, probably? Amber’s bedroom door was open and she looked like she had passed out.

“Amber” I said as I walked to her bedside.

No reaction.

“Amber” I yelled and she groaned.

“We need to be at work in an hour” I said. She was wide awake then.

We had to share a bathroom so neither of us showered. I brushed my teeth in a rush and put my hair in a quick messy ponytail. A bit of mascara would have to do. We actually applied lipstick while we were on the Tube. One of the perks of not having your own car. Probably the only perk at that.

We arrived to Harrods in time. _Just_.

The department director Charles looked at us when we arrived.

“Running late today?” he asked sarcastically.

What an ass he was. We were still on time after all.

“There are works on Circle Line” Amber said and I had to stifle a giggle.

I felt like I couldn’t even open my eyes properly as I served one customer after the other. Amber and I had lunch together and I felt like I had sobered up but I was still tired as hell.

“Do you remember how we got to your place?” I asked her as I had a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich.

“Not really” she groaned. “I remember we took the Tube”

I sighed “Well it was a great night. But this day is just awful. I’m never drinking again”

Amber laughed “You don’t really mean that”

“I do now” I downed my glass of water.

“Do you still mean what you said last night?” she asked before loading her fork with salad.

“What did I say last night?” I asked lazily.

“You said you need to get laid badly” she said while chewing.

I shrugged “I guess, yeah”

“Thinking of Taron a lot lately?” she raised her eyebrow.

I smiled. She knew everything about that story “I’m thinking of him all the time”

We went back to work after that and I was folding men’s underwear. Probably not the best idea, given I thought of Taron so much but I was assigned to that department at the moment. I would much rather sell suits than underwear but there was nothing I could do about it. I would probably be back at the suits store in a month or so.

I heard someone approach from the side. Probably another customer.

“How can I help you, sir?” I asked before looking up. My blue eyes met green ones and my heart skipped a beat.

It was none other than Taron Egerton.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I talk, then we spend a day together. Find out what happens!

I couldn’t believe he was really here. What the hell was he doing here? And what were the odds to run into him here of all places?

He looked so good in his black suit. He had the first few buttons of his crisp white shirt unbuttoned. He had probably been on some kind of event and got out of his tie as soon as he could.

“Clare, is it you?” he asked, unsure and surprised.

I laughed and nodded “Hi Taron”

“Oh my word” he breathed out and pulled me into a hug.

It felt good to have him that close to me. Too good.

“How have you been?” he asked, sincerely happy to see me.

I smiled. “I’m good” I shrugged “I’m working here”

“You are?” he smiled “Didn’t you want to study fashion design from what I remember?”

How did he actually remember that? “I did. I guess we don’t always get what we want”

Speaking of university, and of him. What has gotten into me?

He smiled “You can do whatever you want. It’s your life” he said.

I laughed. “Yeah I wish I could have done whatever I wanted when we were 17”

Taron smiled and nodded. “I have missed you” he said then and my heart jumped out of my chest. Not as much as I have missed him.

“We should get drinks sometime” he suggested.

“Sure” I tried to sound nonchalant but probably failed. “I’m sure you know your way around London” I smirked.

Taron laughed “I can’t believe we haven’t run into each other before”

I shrugged “Well it’s unlikely if you consider almost 15 million people live in this city”

“You have a point” Taron smirked at me.

Oh I have missed him so badly.

I saw my boss walk our way behind Taron and cleared my throat.

“I should get back to work” I whispered so Charles wouldn’t hear us.

“Oh, sure, sorry” Taron blinked a few times. “I actually came to –“ he paused “I came to buy underwear”

I laughed then, and blushed. Just great. “I can help you with that” I didn’t meet his eyes.

“Which sort are you looking for?” I asked.

“Ralph Lauren boxer briefs” he said, unaffected.

Me however, not so unaffected.

“Great” I started walking towards those and Taron followed me “We have these, these and these” I showed him different colours and sizes.

“Perfect, thank you” he said “I think I got it from here”

Thank God I didn’t have to ask him for his size. Not that I didn’t want to know. But it would be awkward, to say the least.

“Why don’t I give you my number and then we can chat about when we would want to meet up” he said while searching through the underwear and pulling out a pair.

“We can do that” I said, then forgot I didn’t have my phone with me.

“Could you write it down? We are not allowed to have phones with us during work” I said.

“Oh really? That sucks!” Taron said and I laughed. Saying what he thought, just like when we were young.

“I’ll just give you my number so you can text me your number” I didn’t quite understand what I was saying myself.

Taron chuckled “Great”

I gave him my number and he typed it into his iPhone which seemed to be brand new. Then he sent me a wink emoji so I had his number too. I giggled.

“You don’t seem to have changed at all, Mr. Super Successful” I laughed.

Taron smiled “Why would I? I’m still the same person” he shrugged.

I sighed “You’re living your dream. Unlike me. I’m just – I’m just stuck here”

He took my hand in his and my body was covered in goose bumps. How did he have these effects on me?

“Everything is possible” he said quietly. “You just have to believe in it”

I gulped “Thanks” I smiled at him “I should probably get back to work” I felt like I was repeating myself.

“Of course” Taron said and let go of my hand. I instantly missed it. “Just let me know when you’re free so we can catch up”

I smiled. I was less busy than he was “I will do that”

“See you soon, Claire” he winked.

I let out a breath the second he was gone. He was even more handsome in person than I could have imagined. And I imagined a lot in the past. My crush on him was bad, I didn’t know how to face him as a friend only.

“I ran into Taron” I said to Amber as soon as we were on our own in the staff room.

“What?” she asked.

“Yeah. He came to buy underwear” I threw my hands to my face.

Amber laughed “That’s just your luck. Did he recognise you?”

“He did” I said “The second he saw me, actually”

“Awww. He missed you, too” Amber swooned.

“You don’t know that” I shook my head violently. I wouldn’t want to get my hopes up. “I’m sure he just saw the moles on my neck.”

“They’re not that big, you know?” Amber smirked. “He recognised you because you mean a lot to him”

I closed my eyes in a long blink “Whatever” I shrugged. What if she was right though?

I texted Taron and we agreed to meet on Sunday, my day off. He suggested to meet up at King’s Cross station and go from there. Did he live nearby too?

When I arrived at the agreed meeting point Taron was already there. He wore a dark blue trench coat and a cap. Probably so that people wouldn’t recognise him that easily. He smiled when he saw me and waved. What a man.

He had been cute when we were young, but I just couldn’t deal with that sexiness around him. How could a man be cute and sexy at the same time?

“Hello” he said, drawing out the ooooo like I had heard countless times before.

“Hi” I smiled.

He pulled me into a hug and I breathed him in.

“So what’s your plan?” I asked, barely able to concentrate around him.

“Follow me” he smirked and took my hand.

I would follow him everywhere.

We took a bus and I smiled when I saw where we were going. I had lived in London longer than him after all. I kept it to myself, I didn’t want to ruin this moment. We sat next to each other on a relatively empty bus and talked for what felt like seconds until we were at our stop.

“Our stop” Taron said and got up, took my hand again and we left the bus. We were in Hampstead Heath, I loved to come here whenever I needed nature surrounding me.

“I love to come here” Taron said as we walked into the park. He hadn’t let go of my hand yet and I wouldn’t ask him to. “It feels a bit like home”

“I know exactly what you mean. I come here as often as possible” I said. Seemed like we still quite alike. Except he was a shit hot actor and I was a nobody.

We strolled through the park together as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I’m so sorry we lost contact” Taron said at some point.

Oh he had no idea how sorry I was “Me too.” I smiled “At least we’re together now. Uhm, as in as friends” I said awkwardly and just wanted to throw my hand to my face.

Taron chuckled “That we are”

“So you travel a lot?” I asked, trying to change the topic. Of course he travelled a lot.

“I do” Taron smiled “I love that I can see the world as a part of my job but it can get quite lonely. And I’m not even talking of all the paps and stuff” he groaned “Sorry, cry me a river” He laughed and I looked over to him “I’m always happy when I’m home again. As in Aberystwyth”

“I haven’t been back there” I said, deep in thought. Why had I not visited him when we were younger? Well, probably because I was heartbroken over leaving my friend. My best friend.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Taron asked out of nowhere as we walked by one of the lakes.

I could feel my body tense up and I was sure Taron felt it too “I don’t. Do you have a girlfriend?”

He smiled, somehow he seemed to know it was an uncomfortable topic for me “No. I mean I don’t have a girlfriend” he clarified “I have been with Emily for a while, but we ended things” he shrugged “I was pretty busy and she was too. We practically never saw each other”

“Oh I’m sorry” I said, but I wasn’t sure if I was really sorry about it.

“It is what it is” Taron shrugged.

We reached Parliament Hill and stopped, enjoying the view of the city in front of us.

“I could get used to this quiet” I said as we stood there, watching the buzzing of the city.

Taron sighed “Me too. I guess we are country bumpkins after all” he smirked.

I laughed at that “Well I am. You’re an international superstar”

“I’m not a _superstar_” Taron wrinkled his nose.

“You are” I laughed. “You’re in the US regularly and everywhere else in the world. I haven’t really been anywhere” I shrugged. It made me somehow sad, but I had accepted it years ago.

“I could take you” Taron said and went to stand opposite me.

I smiled “That’s nice of you, but –“ his eyes were so green and tender “you don’t have to do that. And anyway, I have a job”

“Quit it” he said simply.

I stared at him for a second before laughing “You can’t be serious”

Taron didn’t laugh though and then, neither did I. Whatever was between us, it wasn’t just friendship anymore. At least not to me.

“I don’t want to lose you again” he said and I was so happy to hear him say that.

“I don’t want to lose you either” I said as I put one hand on his collarbone over his trench coat “But we can see each other regularly. I mean you live in London after all even if you’re away often” I started rambling.

“I’m not sure that’s enough for me” he stared into my eyes and it was as if he was seeing right through me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I are on a date, friends, but then again maybe something more?

**School days**

“I don’t want to say goodbye” I whined. Taron and I were standing next to my parent’s car while my dad loaded our suitcases in the car.

“It’s not for long” Taron promised me. He had tears in his eyes and I was practically weeping.

“I hope you’re right” I sniffled. I didn’t know how to survive without him.

“You’re a strong, brave woman. You’re fine without me” he said tenderly and put his hand under my chin to force me to look up at him.

My vision was blurry but I still saw his perfect green eyes stare into mine. My best friend.

“Thank you, Taron” I smiled and we hugged. Our bodies against one another as if magnets were pulling us to each other.

I got into the car, trying not to look back. Why was this so hard?

I looked out the rear window as my dad started the car and I saw Taron standing there, with his hands in his pockets. He looked as sad as I felt. I waved him goodbye and he blew me a kiss.

**Today**

“I’m not sure that’s enough for me” he stared into my eyes and it was as if he was seeing right through me.

“What – what do you mean?” I asked, needing clarification.

Taron let out a breath “We have spent the last 10 years apart and I have missed you”

I felt exactly the same way “I have missed you too, Taron”

We have spent 17 years together growing up. 10 years apart was a long time, but it was the time we had been together that counted.

“There is something I didn’t tell you back then” he looked down.

I thought of diseases and jobs but not of what he said next “I have been in love with you back then”

My heart stopped beating for a second. What? I didn’t even know how to respond. He obviously had to know I felt the same way about him. He talked about the past tense though. Did that mean he was no longer in love with me?

“I – I” I stuttered. I let out a breath “I don’t know what to say”

Taron’s eyes met mine again, all vulnerable and my knees were growing weak. “Tell me you feel the same way”

“Are you – Are you talking about right now or the past tense?” I asked, scared shitless somehow.

“I have loved you for the last 15 years” Taron said, looking into my eyes before glancing down to my lips and back up to my eyes.

“I love you too, Taron” I whispered and as soon as my words left my mouth his lips were on mine.

His lips were soft, yet firm, sweet, yet needy. He pulled me closer to him and I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist. How long I have wanted to do that, I didn’t remember. But it didn’t matter in that moment. After spending years apart, we had finally found our way back to each other. Love always found a way.

I smiled and we broke the kiss. I glanced up at Taron who was smiling too.

“We should have done that years ago” he breathed out and I smiled.

“It would have broken my heart even more to leave you then” I shrugged “It might be better this way”

Taron took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and started walking, dragging me after him like he had when we were younger.

I laughed “Where are we going?”

“There is a pub nearby” he smirked.

I smiled. Just like old times.

We walked into the Freemasons Arms together and Taron didn’t let go of my hand until we sat down opposite each other.

“Oh I’m starving” I said and Taron chuckled.

It was around lunch time. Taron ordered the chicken and I a Pizza Margherita – since they didn’t have pineapple pizza.

We acted as if we were friends again and I guessed you could say we were. There was just something between us we didn’t address.

“So tell me about your life” I said as I cut the pizza in slices.

“I’m working on a new movie soon” he said “It’s a biopic”

“Oh nice” I smiled “Can you talk about it?”

Taron smiled. “No I can’t actually but I’m not keeping any secrets from you”

I loved that we were so familiar with one another – even after spending years apart – that he trusted me with this.

“It’s a biopic on Elton John. It’s called Rocketman”

“Oh wow” I gaped at him “You’re singing?” I have heard him sing in the past and had been blown away every time.

He raised his eyebrows “Yeah, I do sing” He seemed really excited about it.

“Oh I’m sure you will be amazing” I gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled before having a bite of his chicken.

“The good thing is that it is shot here” Taron said while chewing and I had to supress a giggle. “So I’m staying here for a while. But the press tour will be pretty bonkers”

“Well it’s great you don’t have to travel so much then” I said “At least for the shooting of the movie” Which would mean we could spend more time together, exploring whatever was going on between us.

“Would you consider accompanying me for the press tour?” Taron asked.

“I would love to” I smiled, before thinking it through. Screw it, you only live once.

Taron’s smile widened.

“What about dessert, sweetie?” he winked at me. He knew I had a sweet tooth. Desserts were my favourite.

I laughed. “Only if you help me eat it”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, but I’ll taste it if you want” he smiled. Suddenly, I thought of everything but food.

I cleared my throat and waved for the waiter to come over. He cleared our plates and I ordered a chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream.

“Good choice” Taron smirked once the waiter had left again.

Would I really spend my life with him now and everyday would be like this? Sure, he was busy and he would have to get back to his job but the way I felt around him was unlike anything I had ever experienced before.

The dessert arrived and my eyes widened.

“Oh my God” I gasped and looked over at Taron. It was a large hot chocolate brownie in the middle with vanilla ice cream and fruit around it. “You better help me eat that” I smiled at him.

He chuckled, got up, and sat down on the sofa next to me. Our thighs were touching and I didn’t think of the food in front of us anymore.

I took a bite of the brownie and it was delicious. “This is tasty” I said and handed Taron my spoon.

There was something incredible intimate about sharing a dessert and a spoon. Maybe it was just my nerves.

“It’s really good” Taron agreed and put his arm around my shoulders.

I took another bite, trying to distract myself but practically gulping down the whole thing. What was wrong with me? I knew what it was, Taron was so close after all these years I couldn’t handle it.

“You have a few crumbs here” Taron whispered and ran his thumb over the corner of my lips.

I gaped at him before hauling myself at him and pressing my lips to his. He smiled until we deepened the kiss, then neither of us was smiling anymore. He tasted of chocolate and vanilla and Taron. I was more and more lightheaded as he pulled me to him and kissed me languidly.

We broke away at some point, needing air and I remembered where we were. I threw my hand on my mouth and looked at Taron. We had put on quite the show for everyone around us but nobody seemed to have recognised.

“Let’s go” Taron said and waved for the waiter to come to our table.

“We’d like that dessert to take away” he said and I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know where you think this goes!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure feels and smut. Enjoy!

“Where do you live?” I asked Taron while we were in the backseat of a cab. No wasting time taking a bus.

“I live near King’s Cross” he said and squeezed my hand.

“Oh me too” I said excitedly.

He smiled, then leaned in to kiss me and I met him halfway. We really couldn’t keep our hands to each other. I didn’t think I had ever been kissed like that before.

I pulled away from him and he looked at me, confused.

“Tell me about your first kiss” I breathed out. I just needed to know.

He chuckled “I was at some party and pretty drunk. It was really –“ he scrunched his nose “Really messy and not particularly pleasant or sexy in any way”

I stopped myself from asking who she was.

“She wasn’t you” Taron said and I looked at him. His green eyes held so much meaning staring into my blue ones.

“Your turn” he smirked.

“Well” I started and blushed immediately “It wasn’t great. I didn’t think I really knew what I was doing and neither did he” I shuddered “It was just – ugly”

Taron laughed “You definitely improved your technique then”

I shook my head “That’s all you, Taron”

He frowned and then we were interrupted by the driver telling us we had arrived.

Taron handed him some cash and we got out of the car. He lived in a building complex I had walked by several times already. Talk about fate.

He unlocked the door to his flat and we got out of our coats. He put the dessert in the fridge while I looked around his wide-open kitchen and living room space. Standing at the window front I could actually overlook parts of London.

He came to stand next to me and put his arm around my waist. “Are you enjoying the view?”

I frowned “This –“ I huffed sarcastically and pointed to the view “That’s no big deal” I teased him.

He laughed and I joined him.

Then he cupped my face in his hands and my smile faded. Blue eyes met green ones and our lips brushed against each other. I could live in this moment forever.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his lower body. He set me down when we arrived in his bedroom.

His eyes looked into mine searchingly and it was as if he was waiting for my confirmation. I nodded and bit my lip. We were really going to do this?

“Kiss me” Taron whispered and he didn’t have to ask twice.

My arms went around his neck and I was kissing the sharp edge of his jawline and over his cheek. My mouth finally found his and it felt like heaven. We were starving and kissing as if we had to make up for lost time.

I pulled away and we were both breathing hard “There is something I have to tell you before we continue this” I said, incredibly uncomfortable about what I had to say next.

Taron furrowed his brows and I swear he knew what I was about to say “What is it?” he asked while losing his grip around my waist.

I didn’t meet his eyes as I spoke “I haven’t had sex before”

I was unsure of how he would take it but when I had the courage to meet his eyes they still looked at me the same way. Soft, heated.

“Why? Men must throw themselves at you” he whispered.

I smiled and shook my head “They weren’t you” I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

Taron sighed and closed his eyes in a long blink. “You have no idea how much this means to me”

“I do” I ran my fingers over his jawline “Because I feel the same way about you”

We went back to kissing after that and Taron picked me up and lay me down on his bed. He helped me out of my dress and leggings, his hands soft but needy. My hands tugged impatiently on the zipper of his jeans while he got out of his jumper. He helped me and his jeans were so tight we were having a hard time getting them off.

“How did you get in those?” I laughed after his jeans were finally laying next to the bed.

“It’s stretchy material” Taron laughed.

We were both laying sideways, facing each other and my heart started beating out of my chest when I realised we were both laying there in nothing but our underwear.

I closed my eyes and gulped. I had imagined this countless times, but never actually thought it would happen.

“Me too” Taron whispered before caressing my face with his hand “I have imagined this more times than I can remember”

I smiled at him. We really were supposed to be together, huh?

I ran my hand over his jawline, down his neck and over his chest and he was breathing hard. I could never have imagined I had these effects on him he had on me.

I glanced down at his boxer briefs and had to giggle.

“Nice underwear” I was teasing him.

Taron smirked “You too” the look he gave me stripped me bare. I was blushing. You reap what you sow.

He kissed me and rolled me onto my back, following me to lay on top of me. The feeling having him press me into the mattress was pure bliss.

His hands unclasped my bra and threw it off the bed. I was no longer laughing as his impatient hands explored my body. His palm rolled across the tips of my breasts and my head fell back. He bent and his mouth took over. He closed his lips and sucked. I was no longer in control – or rather I never was to begin with.

He knew what he was doing and I was wondering how many women he had been with to be that… talented? Or did these kinds of things come naturally?

His mouth moved to my other breasts and his hand slid down my stomach, past my navel. Then his finger curled beneath my underwear and I shivered.

“Let me know if I’m doing anything you feel uncomfortable with” he breathed out.

I registered his words, just couldn’t speak anymore. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him. He pulled down my panties while we were kissing and I didn’t feel uncomfortable being completely naked under him. It felt like it was meant to be.

He rubbed his fingers along my folds and I gasped.

“You’re so wet” he said, his voice hoarse.

My nails dug into his shoulders as he continued. He could make me feel things I never imagined. I wouldn’t want to get out of this bed… _ever_.

“You feel so good” he breathed out before sliding a finger inside me.

I arched my back, too many emotions running through my veins. I stared at him, his brown hair ruffled to perfection. His eyes met mine and I never felt safer or more loved than in that moment.

“Spread your legs” he groaned and I obliged. My body belonged to him anyway.

My eyes fluttered closed as he added a second finger moving in and out of me.

Taron wiped my blonde hair from my face and I opened my eyes again to find him staring at me. “Are you sure you want to keep going?”

I nodded heavily “Yes” I exhaled.

My skin was tingling as I felt the orgasm coming closer and closer. I knew he was only making sure I was ready and as wet as possible but I was dying a slow death. His lips met mine again and I came against his fingers. He continued to stroke me until the contractions stopped.

I was breathing hard, as was Taron. And he was a sight for sore eyes. His expression was unlike anything I had thought of, he seemed to have a hard time keeping it together.

“Please” I moaned as I wriggled under him.

Our gazes locked and I brushed my thumb across his cheek. He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom.

We sat up a little and I was watching him, suddenly feeling hyper-aware of what we were about to do.

His gaze caught on me, lying there completely naked. His eyes lit a fire deep within me. When our eyes locked, he looked overwhelmed. He looked at me as if I was the love of his life, and maybe I was just that.

He teared open the condom and I watched as he unrolled it onto his rock hard cock. How would he fit? I had nothing to compare him to, but his cock was huge, but then he didn’t have a tiny butt or thighs either.

He reached down to arrange me, spreading my legs wider so he could lay in between them.

“Wrap your legs around my hips” he said, grabbing the backs of my thighs. When I complied, he nodded

“I love you” he whispered, caressing my face.

I felt tears starting to fill my eyes “I love you too” I kissed him. I got lost in his kiss just as he started to push himself inside me slowly.

I took a deep breath and he pushed in another inch. The pain seemed unbearable and for a second, I wished he would stop. The pain intensified and I gasped, this time from pain, not from pleasure.

Taron looked at me worriedly and kissed me again, soothing me. He continued until he was all the way in and slowly pleasure seemed to override the pain. My hands tightened around his back, gripping him tight, wanting him to stay right where he was.

His eyes met mine and whatever we shared in that moment intensified. I was sure he could right through me and I through him.

One of his hands travelled down my body and I arched my back again, wanting him closer.

He dragged himself out a little and then thrust back in. The sensation was extraordinary. I moaned and he took it as a sign to continue. We understood each other without having to say a word.

He pulled out a little more and pushed back in, rocking his hips in the process. A sinful smile spread across his face and I returned his smile. Then he hit a whole other angle and I moaned.

I was starting to meet his thrusts and he groaned. I pulled him down to kiss me and his kisses were pure fire. His hands were on my hips keeping me where he wanted me and he looked down where our bodies were joined. Then his finger found my clit.

“Taron” I breathed out.

I definitely wouldn’t let him leave this bedroom.

Our foreheads were almost touching as he picked up his pace. He intertwined one hand with mine and it felt like we were closer than ever.

My other hand was on his back, soft skin and hard muscles underneath. I felt my toes starting to curl and he groaned, feeling that I was starting to shake.

Suddenly I clenched tightly around him, my body shaking like a leaf. I had no idea this could feel so incredibly amazing, especially after the pain in the beginning.

Our chests were against one another, his mouth on mine. He was grinding inside me so deep, dragging out every bit of pleasure I had to give. Then his body shook and watching him come undone while groaning my name was a memory that would be itched in my brain forever.

I was running my hand down his back, helping him come down from the high. Although we both knew this day wasn’t over yet. I was keeping him as close as possible and I would never want to let him go again. He cupped my face in his hands and his eyes were so full of love I felt like crying. Crying of happiness.

“Promise me this is forever” I breathed out as we lay there.

“This is forever” Taron said and his lips met mine again. “I don’t want to lose you ever again”

And he didn’t. We have spent the last few years travelling and enjoying life. We were still in love as we were when we first acknowledged our feelings for one another in the park. Taron was even more successful after Rocketman had been released and I couldn’t be prouder of him.

We moved back to Aberystwyth a few months ago, not far from where we actually grew up. Taron is still away on business a lot and I accompany him as often as possible. Ever since we had children, that wasn’t so easy though. Taron makes sure to spend as much time with his family as possible, only working on the projects he is really interested in. I love him more than I love myself. He is the perfect dad I always knew he would be. I would be pregnant all my life if that was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Hope you liked this fanfic!


End file.
